


right place, right time

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Desperation, Dom/sub, Insults, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Kindaichi, not here,” Tobio hisses, trying to push him away. “Anyone could see.”Tobio can feel Kindaichi smirking against his neck. “And doesn’t that make you want itmore?”





	right place, right time

**Author's Note:**

> sf bonus round one - time and place
> 
> Ship/Character: Bokuto Koutarou /Akaashi Keiji OR Matsukawa Issei/ Hanamaki Takahiro OR Kindaichi Yuutarou/ Kageyama Tobio OR Konoha Akinora/ Komi Haruki (OR any ship you want)  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!, Daiya, Kuroko no Basuke, any really.  
> Major Tags: none  
> Additional Tags: indulge me, desperation, eager to please, the thrill of being caught, bonus for time-sensitive fucking   
> Do Not Wants: noncon
> 
> Prompt:   
> TIME: it has to be right now.  
> PLACE: pushed up against the wall (bonus points for bathroom stall or semi/public place)
> 
> :3c

Tobio doesn’t realize that Kindaichi’s still following him until he turns a corner, entering a hallway shrouded from the view of the many people inside, and he’s shoved suddenly against a wall, his face pressed against stained wallpaper.

 

Kageyama,” Kindaichi whispers, mouthing at that spot just behind his ear that Kindaichi knows drives him crazy. “I want you. Now.”

 

“Kindaichi, not here,” Tobio hisses, trying to push him away. “Anyone could see.”

 

Tobio can feel Kindaichi smirking against his neck. “And doesn’t that make you want it _more_?”

 

Tobio swallows, and his cock stirs in his jeans. He should never have told Kindaichi that the danger of being caught excites him as much as it does. He should have known better.

 

“We have to be quick,” Tobio says firmly, “Hinata’s gonna come looking for us.”

 

Kindaichi laughs, and Tobio can feel Kindaichi pressing against his ass as a hand slips into his pants, palming roughly at his cock. Tobio inhales sharply, trying not to moan or cry out.

 

“How dirty, Kageyama,” Kindaichi murmurs mockingly with a low moan. “You’re so hard right now, listening to all those people and knowing that anyone could catch us. You’re such a slut, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Tobio gasps, rocking his hips back against Kindaichi. Kindaichi always knows exactly what to say to get Tobio to the point of desperation in mere moments. He _needs_ this, and he needs it right now.

 

“Say it for me,” Kindaichi orders.

 

“I’m a dirty slut for you, Kindaichi,” Tobio breathes, “Come on, we don’t have much time—”

 

Kindaichi drags his nails down Tobio’s cock, _hard_ , and it takes every bit of composure Tobio has left to bite back the strangled moan. “Don’t order me around. I’ll take you right here, and I don’t care if your little ace sees. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand, whore.”

 

Tobio does moan at that, wriggling and squirming under Kindaichi’s iron hands. It’s not enough, he needs more.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Tobio begs, “I need you, please, I need you now!”

 

Kindaichi chuckles softly, “Well, when you ask so nicely…”

 

Tobio gasps as Kindaichi shoves him even harder against the wall, yanking his pants down to his knees. He barely has a moment to catch his breath before Kindaichi’s cock is rubbing against him, teasing the rim of his hole.

 

“Lube?” Kindaichi asks, a tinge of worry present under the rough edges of his voice.

 

Tobio shakes his head, grinding back against Kindaichi. “No time, need you right now, just fuck me.”

 

Kindaichi doesn’t ask twice, pushing all the way in with one thrust. Tobio bites down hard on his cheek, forcing back a scream as Kindaichi thrusts into him, the stretch hot with friction and intense and almost unbearable—

 

But it’s still not enough.

 

“Faster,” Tobio demands, his voice shaking almost as much as his thighs. “Need you to wreck me, Yuutarou.”

 

Kindaichi picks up his pace, and Tobio can’t suppress his moan this time. Kindaichi lets out a grunt too, burying his face in Tobio’s neck and biting down.

 

Tobio loses himself in the burn, the pleasure, the _bliss_ —

 

He completely forgets that they’re supposed to be hurrying until he hears a familiar voice calling for him.

 

“Oi, Bakageyama!! Are you back here?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
